User talk:RaminL13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:5474.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 12:46, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Perhaps it would help your case better if you named your page. I'll get back to you and give you insight as to why it was deleted, in case the reason in the deletion log wasn't enough. You can also use the forum (writer's workshop) to review your page. If you wish to appeal a deletion, use This Link. Thank you for your time. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 14:16, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Blocked You do realise you could have settled this in a more mature way? You could have used the links I sent you or perhaps worked on your story. You have been banned for two weeks for vandalism. You can appeal the ban on my talk page, but I will not tolerate any more slurs. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 14:29, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Actually your block settings specify that you can edit talk pages, your own, at least. I will unblock you, but another case of vandalism will get your block doubled. I suggest before you recreate your page, you use the the forum for review. Also, I looked through the deletion log, and your story was a wall of text. Do fix this before you post, and while using source mode, leave a line between each parah. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 15:30, May 20, 2014 (UTC) thanks.look im sorry for everything forgive me please.lets start over ok. i thought you were a 'LOL DELETING PEOPLES STORIES' douche at first so i became offensive again im sorry : ::I unblocked you yesterday, after I left you the message above. If you cannot edit, it's probably some sort of glitch. I'll look it up. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 14:02, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (i.e. random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in . You will now be given an automatic three-day ban. Just to clarify, it was a pointless post in which you stated that you were doing it for the badge (which is supposed to be a week ban, but I'm feeling generous. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:18, May 23, 2014 (UTC) dude i didnt even know there was a ban for blogs sorry i will not write dumb blogs againRaminL13 (talk) 12:30, May 23, 2014 (UTC)RaminL13 :Was going to as most people don't read the rules to start with and then I saw the vandalism issue you had with Wave and that you've also been banned from chat by Wolfen. The block stands, doesn't mean you can't use the site, just can't edit or post stories for three days. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:43, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Spam blogs, bans, and you I lifted the ban, it's a pretty common mistake, new users make. Make sure you read the rules. (Especially if you want to post a pasta here) Any further infractions will get the ban re-instated without any appeal. Seriously three strikes in the span of five days. This is a bullshit type of baseball game where I don't call you out for something like that, but like I said, feeling like being a good guy today. Except for vandalism, any instances of vandalism will get you banned for a month. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:03, May 23, 2014 (UTC)